log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Serara
Serara (spelled Selala in the Japanese light novels) is a sixteen-year-old Human Druid-Housekeeper who is a part of the Crescent Moon Alliance. While she isn't generally strong, she holds sufficient healing and cleaning prowess and makes good use of her class' abilities. She is infatuated with Nyanta and is good friends with the other members of Touya's Party. While her real name is yet unknown, her friends call her "Sera." Her birthday is on March 1. Appearance Serara appears to be one of the youngest looking characters in the series, although she is actually in her second year of high school in the real world (making her around 16–17 years old). She has long red hair and a pink scarf with white and yellow stripes covering her neck. She also wears an orange top, a white and blue dress with a pink cloth tied on one side and a pair of brown shoes. She carries a red staff as her primary weapon. Personality Serara is meek and naive and flusters easily at the thought of things such as love and marriage (specifically regarding to Nyanta). At the start of the series, she cowers in the face of dangerous people such as Demiqas and can be indecisive in a battle. She prefers spending her time productively; while hiding from Demiqas at Nyanta's house, she spends most of her free time cleaning, and enjoys helping others. She also has a strong sense of duty and obligation. For example, at the welcome home party thrown by the Crescent Moon Alliance, she refuses to relax and instead insists on serving food to guild members as thanks for the safe rescue.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 3 Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe Serara was in her second year of high school, making her 16–17 years of age. Her friends always called her "Sera," from which her Elder Tale username is derived. Right before the Catastrophe hit, Serara went with some other low-leveled players to Susukino for a quest, which results in her being stranded there at the beginning of the story. Rescuing Serara arc After being trapped in Elder Tale, Serara finds herself alone in Susukino and is being chased by members of Brigandia—it is likely that the other low-leveled players she was with were already captured. Demiqas, who gave her the chance to become his servant rather than be sold off to slavery,Log Horizon Manga: Chapter 4 was particularly enraged that she had managed to escape by distracting him with her Myconids, and became obsessed with capturing her.Log Horizon: Nyanta's Fortune Recipes, Chapter 00 She calls her guild master Marielle for help, but is found and nearly captured. However, she is saved by a Werecat named Nyanta, who brings her to his home. With nothing to do while she awaits her rescuers from Akiba, she finds her Housekeeper subclass leveling rapidly. To ward off the despair of possibly maxing out her subclass by being a hermit, she muses that she's more like a housewife to Nyanta, a thought that embarrasses her.Log Horizon Anime: Episode 3, The Depths of Palm When the two of them meet up with Shiroe, she is surprised to find that the two knew each other, and is overjoyed by Nyanta's to go with them. She held doubts in Shiroe when he led them out of the city to fight Brigandia, and was shocked to see Shiroe and Nyanta so confident in the face of danger. During the battle, she began to doubt her abilities and felt her healing power wasn't enough, but with Shiroe's words: "If you can't do something, then don't. Focus on what you can," she regained her confidence and mustered her abilities to heal Nyanta and Naotsugu.Log Horizon light novel: Volume 1, Chapter 5''Log Horizon'' anime, episode 5: Escape Round Table Alliance arc Shortly after her successful rescue, her entire guild held a welcome back party. Despite the party being held for her, she spent most of it serving drinks and food to her fellow guild members. Later when The Crescent Moon Refreshment Stand was established as part of Shiroe's plan to breathe new life into Akihabara, she provided assistance to run business, mostly by handing out flyers or helping keeping the customers in line. During the Meeting for the formation of the Round Table Alliance, she stood in the conference chamber alongside Henrietta and Nyanta while the meeting was taking place, occasionally asking questions as to what the group where discussing about. After the formation of the Council had been established and order started to come back to Akihabara, her guild moved to a new and larger guild hall. Ragranda Forest arc Serarawas present with the meeting between the Log Horizon and Crescent Moon Alliance meeting about suggesting a training programm for young adventurers when marielle suggested the summer training camp and asked if Nyanta would be there, she was excited that not only would he be there but be an instructor as well, she was partnered up with Touya,Izuzu, Rundelhouse and Minori in order to explore the dungeon the Forest of Ragranda, At first things were not looking good for the team as they were constantly being overwhelmed by the teams poor performances, after Minori set things straight she and the rest of the group made good progress, she was crucial in providing the team heal and support magic and soon they manged to make quite a bit of progress in upgrading there levels and improving there skills. Return of the Goblin King arc Libra Festival arc During the Libra Festival, Serara is having dinner with Nyanta at a famous alleyway restaurant when a Lander noble causes a commotion after a waitress accidentally spilled tomato stew onto him. As the situation between the nobleman and some other Adventurer patrons escalates, Serara fears that a fight would break out. To prevent such from happening, Nyanta throws the nobleman out with a short lecture about the differences in values. Route 43 arc Homesteading the Noosphere arc Serara participates in the Shibuya Raid Team as a representative of the Crescent Moon Alliance along with Marielle, Henrietta, Shouryuu, and Hien. Other Media Honey Moon Logs Even though the manga is centered around the Crescent Moon Alliance, Serara's role in the story is much less significant than in the light novels. She first appears in chapter 5, crying while relaying to Marielle her situation. Because the manga skips over the Susukino rescue arc, she makes a proper appearance in chapter 7, helping out at the party out of gratitude for those who went and saved her. Her extremely obvious crush on Nyanta shocks the other members of the guild. Log Horizon: Nyanta's Fortune Recipes Serara is one of the main characters of Nyanta's Fortune Recipes, where her crush on Nyanta is often brought up. Equipment Volume 1 Volume 8 Trivia *Serara is in the same grade level as Shouryuuu and William Massachusetts. *Although Serara was stated to have gone on a raiding trip at the start of the series, which is what got her stuck in Susukino, no mention is ever made of what happened to the other players. It is likely that they were captured and sold off by Brigandia, or otherwise escaped without her. *In the first popularity poll, Serara came in 27th place out of approximately 40 characters. She made the most dramatic jump out of everyone in the second poll, coming in 5th place out of 86 characters.Log Horizon's 2nd Official Popularity Poll Results References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Druid Category:Crescent Moon Alliance members